disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freeze Day
July 27, 2015 |director = Mike Mullen |ws = Carrie Liao Mike Mullen |story = Mike Yank |previous = "Fortune Cookies" |next = "Royal Pain"}}"Freeze Day" is the first segment of the ninth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It first premiered on July 26, 2015 in Canada, and on July 27, 2015 in the United States, alongside "Royal Pain". Synopsis Star accidentally freezes time with her wand and must convince Father Time to set things right. Plot Star is in the bathroom trying out different sets of headbands when Marco suddenly rushes in panicking, despite being reminded they have plenty of time to get to school. However, Marco is not worried about being late for school; he is worried about missing his daily nod with Jackie as she arrives at school at 7:56am. When Marco notices the time, he is certain he won't make it. So as a last resort, he asks Star to freeze time so he can get to School before Jackie does. With a quick wave of her magic wand, Star freezes time throughout the universe. Apart from the fact that Marco can now get to his daily nod with Jackie on time, Star points out they can do much more. With the whole universe frozen, Star and Marco spend sixty hours having fun in their time-free world. After having their fun, Star and Marco arrive at school and see Jackie frozen but where she would normally show up. Marco gets into position, but when Star tries to unfreeze time, nothing happens. When a second try doesn't work, Marco and Star return home and look up in the Magic Instruction Book to find out why they can't unfreeze time. According to the book, they can only get time to move again by pushing the Wheel of Progress, which is located in the Plains of Time. They travel the Plains of Time and find the Wheel of Progress but are unable to get it moving again. Just then, they meet an elderly blue-skinned man known as Father Time, who is the one meant to move the Wheel of Progress until he got knocked off after Star cast her time-freezing spell. Star and Marco try to get him back on the wheel, but now that Father Time is off the wheel, he has become overly interested in his surroundings and newfound freedom. He is soon all over the place with excitement while Star and Marco struggle to keep up with him. The chase soon brings them to a place where all of the universe's history is recorded. A strange eye appears from the ceiling and looks at Star and Marco, showing them their childhood on the surrounding monitors. As Marco watches his own past, he sees that all he has ever done with Jackie when she arrives at school is nod and never speak to her. Just then, they spot Father Time and finally catch him. Before they can get him back to his wheel, the eye shows Father Time's past, showing that he has nothing but run on the Wheel of Progress. Star and Marco see how upset he looks, knowing that once he gets back on the wheel, he will lose his freedom. They come up with another way to move the Wheel of Progress by turning it into a carriage pulled by giant hamsters. Father Time thanks them for the help and soon gets the Wheel of Progress moving again, causing time to resume. Star and Marco arrive back to school just in time for Marco to nod to Jackie as she passes him on her skateboard. Remembering what the eye showed him, he decides to take his greetings to Jackie to the next level. He says hello to her, and she says hello in return. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jim Gaffigan as Father Time *Grey DeLisle as Jackie-Lynn Thomas Gallery Trivia *Star wears a different headband in this episode most likely to forget about Tom from the previous episode. *The scene where Star rides a unicorn from the first episode appears as one of Star's memories. *The landscape of the Plains of Time resembles Salvador Dalí's painting . *Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Ferguson O'durguson, Brittney Wong, Ludo, Jeremy Birnbaum, and Glossaryck all appear in this episode, albeit frozen in time. **Pony Head also appears in flashback videos. *This episode reveals that Star and Pony Head have been friends since childhood and that Star has had a wreck filled life. *This episode reveals that Marco has been in love with Jackie-Lynn since kindergarten. International Premieres *August 17, 2015 (Australia) *November 16, 2015 (Poland) *November 16, 2015 (Turkey) *November 22, 2015 (Spain) *January 24, 2016 (Israel) *February 22, 2016 (Latin America) *April 29, 2016 (Japan) *May 27, 2016 (Southeast Asia) External links *Freeze Day at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki nl:Stil-Sta Dag Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes